The Phoenix 2-16
by Heero 615
Summary: I don't want to give away. Remeber Heero 615 and Mission01 r the same. Hiro shows their true identity
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: (Gagged) I still think Heero is a Phoenix.  
Heero: That's sortn of a compliment. But I'm not a bird.  
Wufei: Only birds are weaklings.  
Quatre: (PLaying with a bird gets poked on the nose.) Ow!  
Wufei: See, Quatre's a..  
Mission01: Wufei shut up. Quatre is not a weakling. Put him on a Zero system and see how much of a weakling he is. And Duo, for the last time, HEERO IS NOT A BIRD. even though he seems to live forever, HE IS NOT A BIRD!  
Heero: Thank You.  
(A/N the charecters are a ooc.)  
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()  
  
Last time someone called the Phoenix helped out our beloved Duo out of the enemy's prison and helped the pilots destroy enemy suits. And what is the mysterious connection between this Phoenix and Heero? Let's find out.  
"That pilot is a.." Wufei trailed off. The pilot took off their space suit type helmet. Long brown hair flew out. " A girl!!" Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo all screamed. " What's up?" Heero said. " Not much Heero." The girl replied. " Heero knows her?" Duo thought. "Why don't we explain things after we get cleaned up at my house," Quatre said. "Sure." the girl replied. Getting back into Phoenix, her Gundam. Duo watched as Phoenix's wings stared to catch on fire again, the first set leaned downward, the other set, seemed to look like angel's wings. They flapped making beautiful embers fly everywhere, then took off in a blink of an eye. Heero's Gundam, Wing Zero, also looking like an angel, did the same as Phoenix. They all followed Heero. The girl seemd to slow down so Heero could show her the way to Quatre's biggest mansion.  
  
While the female pilot showered the male pilots chatted. " Heero, she knew your name. I know you know her. Who is she?" Duo said. " 'Fess up Yuy. It is only justice." Wufei said holding a sword to Heero's face. "Tell us." Quatre pleaded. "Yeah Heero, let's know about the mysterious female." Trowa said. "She's a friend of mine. And why don't you ask her yourselves." Heero said. Then the girl came walking down dressed in one of Quatre's sisters shorts and t shirt that he loaned her. Her dark brown hair was as long if not longer then Duo's braid. Her eyes were dark brown, dark as endless space. The perfect figure as Duo thought. Not too skinny, defintly fat. She lookedabout Heero, right inbetween. But she had that look of dedication in her eyes. Heero got up and went up to his room. "BRB" He said. When the girl walked past Duo, Duo got a cold feeling. Like when Heero walks by when he is angry or when he first met Heero. "What is your name?" Quatre said. The girl had almost the same emotionless look like Heero. "My name is Hiro Yuy." The girl replied. Heero came back downstairs. " So when did you come back Hiro?" Heero said. " Whoa. Having a real Heero Yuy and someone code named Heero Yuy is enough, but a girl named Heero yuy. That's just wierd." Duo said "Let me explain." Hiro said. " When I was born my father died in a war. My mother died giving birth to me. Dr. J took me thinking at first I was a boy, naming me Heero. But after we got back to the lab. One of the female helpers there showed Dr. J that I was a girl. So he changed how my name was spelt. To make it look more feminine for me. I was originally to be used in a war. Operation Meteor. But I had different mission to do. To help you guys from the shadows." Hiro said. "But why were you named Hiro Yuy." Quatre asked. "Because in honor of my ancestor, the peace loving colonial leader Heero Yuy. Hiro is now my first name But Yuy has always been my last." Hiro said. "Total justice. the desendant of the real Heero Yuy." Wufei said. "True. It's very long and I don't feel like explaining family relations." Hiro said. "And you don't need to." Heero said.   
After Hiro went to sleep. " She is definitly the coolest girl I've met." Duo said. "She is definitly no onna." Wufei said, proud that he knows someone related to Heero Yuy. "She is one of use Gundam pilots, right." Quatre said. "Look in the garage Quatre. That sort of evil looking Wing Zero Two, Phoenix is hers. Isn't that a stupid question?" Trowa said.   
!@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*()_@#$&^*()_@#$%&^*()_$%^&*()_@#$%^(_@#%^*(_%!@#$  
Duo: Cool we have a female pilot. Maybe I can..   
Heero: Duo!  
Duo: Just I can..  
Hiro: Shut up Duo. My first time being in a fic and you're trying to put me on.  
Hiro: Omea o korosu! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: Like I said. This female pilot, this cutie this Hiro Yuy I can only have.  
Hiro: Duo I'm flattered that you like me but come on.   
Heero: He'll be like this all night til you kiss him or soemthin'  
Hiro: How do you know?  
Heero: One time Hilde came over and Duo didn't shut up til she kissed him.  
Hiro: Man poor girl.  
Heero: Hahaha  
Duo: Please please please please....  
Hiro: We'll see.  
Mission01: Even I have a new name.  
Heero: What it is?  
Mission01: Me and Heero 615 are the same person.  
Heero: Cool named after me. Right?  
Mission01 a.k.a Heero 615: Right.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Now that we've found out about the mysterious girl, Hiro, lets get on with th story.  
"What's that heavenly smell?" Duo said. All the boys smelt it too. So they folowed it's scent to the kitchen. Their mouths hit the ground. "Breakfast is served." Hiro said. " Pancakes, biscuits, Waffles, ham, turkey, corn, cereal, and jello. Why didn't someone tell me it was Thanksgiving again?" Duo said. " Thgis little meal, a feast?" Hiro said. '' How early were you up to make this?" "Six." " But it's seven." " Well, i rushed." "Man, you ain't no onna." Wufei said, stuffing his face with everything in sight. The boys soon went into the living room. "Where's Hiro and Heero?' Quatre said starting to laugh at what he just said. It was weird havings two Heero's in the house. "They're working on their Gundams. I want to seehow much those two are alike really." Duo said. Planning to annoy Heero and Hiro. "What do you mean?" Trowa said. "When Hiro fought the enemy suits, she fought in the same exact pattern of Heero." Duo replied. "Well let's go find out."  
  
BACK at the garage, Heero realized it was almost time for Duo's daily agenda. Bother Heero to death. He told Hiro and they planned somtethin againstr Duo. "Hey you guys?" Duo yelled. It was pure dark. Nothing shown in here. It was perfect for a place like Heero and Hiro. They both seemed emotionless and cold. But still friendly to those who needed their help. "Why is it so dark in here?" Duo thought, it was 12:00 noon. All the sudden Quatre Trowa and Wufei all jumped with a gasp. Deathscythe, Heavyarms, and Sandrock and Altron were all alive. Deathscythe was aout to slice Duo into pieces. Altron was about to use the Dragon arms on Wufei. Sandrock was about to use those claw thingies and slice through Quatre and Trowa was a target during target practice with Heavyarms being archer. Then the Gundams had the pilots conered. "Hahahahahaha!" A laugh rang out. Heero fell from Deathscythe laughing. Hiro followed him falling off Altron. "How'd you control Sandrock, Heavyarms, Altron, and Deathscythe at the same time?" Duo asked. "I have a little bit of telekinesis. I can only use it though on machines. Dr. J told me never to rely on something like that so I can only do it for a little while." Hiro said. Heero was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "Duo you...you almost pied your...your pants. That...look on your face.. Hahaha. It was timeless." Heero said laughing gasping for air. "Heero, SHUT UP!!" Duo yelled.  
  
Heero: Hiro do somethin' Duo hasn't shut up for an hour.  
Hiro: I hope you're not thinkin' what I think you're thinkin' If you are stop thinkin' it.  
Duo comes sneaking up behind Hiro while Heero distracts her Duo gives Hiro a kiss.)  
Duo: Yeah. I kissed the custest Mobile Suit pilot and the cutest girl I've seen. I can die a happy man.  
Heero: Hey Hiro you OK.  
Hiro: Ughh sick he french kissed me.OMEA O KOSORU!!!!!!!!  
Heero & Duo: Uhh....  
Hiro: YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS TO RUN. I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!  
Heero: ( running) It was for your on good. And Duo's!  
Hiro: You better shut yo' mouth and start runnin' faster!  
Mission01: (Watching Hiro chase Heero and Duo around the house) You know Heero would only run because she has just as much training as he does. Twice as powerful as the average human and woman. Duo just better watch out though. Oh well. (Grabs popcorn. Watches Hiro and Heero shoot at each other) Might as well watch.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: I hated that last series. I almost pied my pants. But I loved how I kissed Hiro.  
Hiro: ( Mouthwash in mouth) Shut Up Duo  
Heero: Hey, it was better then getting kissed by Wufei.  
Wufei: Injustice.  
Hiro: (Drying off face.) Well I guess that's true. (Looks at Heero) But I would've preffered...  
Wufei: Injustice! Insulted twice! Nataku and me will not stand for this.  
Heero: Why are you looking at me like that Hiro?  
Hiro: No reason.  
Duo: Hiro has a crush on Heero!  
Quatre: Heero can't have a crush on himself.  
Duo: No the female Hiro has a crush on the male Heero.  
Hiro and Heero: Shut up Duo. OMAE O KOSORU!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Last time Heero and Hiro played a joke on Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei. They found out that Hiro has telekinesis. Not strong, but good enough to scare Duo to where he almost pied his pants now, on with the story. ( A/N Some parts of the story will have a bit from the disscussion above. Thank You.)  
  
"Whoa. I've never seen Nataku so shiny and clean." Wufei remarked after Hiro washed it since she scared Wufei during the joke on Duo. He was probably a casulty. "Sorry Wufei. But you can blame Duo, because he always bothers Heero." Hiro said. "You stand up for Heero?" Trowa said. "Well I, umm, I" Hiro said, starting to blush. "Ohh, do you have a crush on Heero?" Duo asked, interested. "Good thing Heero isn't in the room right now." Hiro thought. "Well, I sorta have this thing for him." Hiro said sheepishly. "Wow! Heero has two girls on him. But you seem to have better luck then Relena. He actually likes to be around you. And you aren't all over the place announcing peace. And when I first saw you I saw Heero grin when he figured out it was you. He may have a thing for you." Duo said. "Heero have somethin' for me? Highly unlikely. I have a little bit more emotion then he does. I don't have emotions when I'm fighting though." Hiro said. "You've just been trained to lose your humanity like Heero. But Heero hasn't given up on his completly. He has some of it left. He has alot more then what he shows." Duo said. "Yeah. I know I've always admired that about him. That's why I fell for him in the first place. That and his eyes, so beautiful, his trustworthyness, his courage, and how cute he is. Opps!" Hiro said. With a gasp because she adimited to big mouth Duo that she got the hots for Heero because she fell in Heero lala land. Before the day was done proably everyone on the colonies and earth would know about her thing for Heero. " Don't worry. My big mouth won't tell Heero. I won't tell the world you know. I was raised in a church. That would be very uncool. And I try to make cool my theme. Besides, Shinigami wouldn't do that." Duo said putting his arm around Hiro. But this time he didn't get that cold feeling up his spine like he usually did. "Thanks Duo." Hiro said, assured. "But what bothers me is I don't think Heero knows how I feel. And I don't have the guts to tell him." Hiro said. "Don't worry about that. Let's go upstairs and go in the living room and watch T.V." Duo said. "Why you want to watch Sailor Moon?" Hiro said with a laugh. "Come we must go to the T.V. Sailor Mini-Moon!" Duo yelled, sacastically. "Wait up, Serena!" Hiro replied also sacastically. Duo was trying to her mind of the downstairs discussion. " Hey I have a mission tommorrow, so let's make it a feast tonight." Heero said. Heero loved having a wonderful dinner before his missions.  
  
"I'm going with you." Hiro said. Duo almost choked on the piece of turkey in his mouth. He knew where she was going at. "I won't allow you." Heero said, "It's to risky." "If it's too dangerous, then let me go on the suicide mission. Because I'm not letting you go on a mission that, if it's too dangerous for me and I have had the same amount of training you have, you're gonna get yourself killed and I won't allow you to die pathetically on a solo mission!" Hiro yelled. "How much you wanna bet?" Heero said standing up and pulled a gun to her head. "I said I'm going alone." Heero said. Hiro stood up and also drew a gun placed it to Heero's head. "I said you're not." Hiro said. "Fine" Heero said putting down his gun, he admired her courage. She was the first woman to hold a gun to his head. Heero and Hiro left the table. They left a Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Duo all at the dinner table with their mouths hanging open. "She can't be human." Duo said. "She is the craziest and unweakling type un-onna type woman I've ever met." Wufei said. "She held a gun to Heero's head and lived to tell about it.' Trowa remarked. "Do all the people from colony L1 hold guns on them?! Or do just people name Hiro and Heero Yuy?" Quatre said. Morning soon came........................................  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heero 615: I know I procably left you on a cliffhanger there but don't worry. Part 5 should be up by tommorow, Friday.  
Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Heero, and Hiro: (All hanging on a cliff) Tomorrow!?!   
Heero: I can't hold on to a cliff with 5 other people hanging on me for 24 hours  
Heero 615: No you'll be off the cliff in like five minutes.  
Heero: Yippe. Hey. Who touched my butt?  
Hiro: (Blushing Fingers crossed behind back) It wasn't me.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo Alrightie. (Dusting himself off from the cliff)  
Heero: I demand to know who touched my Butt.  
Hiro: I didn't  
Duo: She didn't Heero. It was a bird it flew down and landed on your butt.  
Heero: A bird flew down and pinched my butt?  
Duo: Yeah it was a phoenix. ( Duo said nudging Hiro. Meaning her phoenix.)  
Heero: I'm not a phoenix and a Phoenix didn't pinch my butt.  
Heero 615: Can we get off the dicussion of Heero's butt?  
Hiro: (Thinking) No.  
Heero: What  
Hiro: Nothing.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Last time Hiro announced to Duo that she has thing for Heero. Now Hiro and Heero leave on what could possibly be a suicide mission.  
  
Wing Zero and Phoenix's Thrusters went on full blast. They both took off at 125 miles per hour. "Why did you come with me to this mission, Hiro?" "Because if you die you wouldn't die alone. Along with other things, Heero." They took off into the morning sun.  
  
"DUO!!" Quatre yelled. "What Q-man?" "Heero and Hiro just left.." "So?" "Let me finish. They left on a suicide mission." "What?!?" Duo, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei ran to the computer, Heero's laptop. "See I hooked on this connection. It has hook ups for their operation. operation: destruct. destroy the gundam pilots who came to the fake mission that was issued thrusday night." "Oh my God. Hiro and Heero left on a mission. To die on." Quatre said. "I should've told Heero. He woould've made sure Hiro wouldn't came." Duo said. "What are you talking about Maxwell?" Wufei said. "I'll tell you but you can't tell others. Hiro has a crush on Heero. But she didn't have the guts to tell him. She gave him the obivious but Heero is so ignorant that he ingornored it and took it as a challenge." "Duo there's still hope." Trowa said. "Wufei built a system that transfers from Heero's laptop to Wing Zero. You know what you have to do."  
  
"Enemy's in the base sir." a soldier reported. "Extriminate them. They fell for it just as we p[lanned. Who are they?" "One appears to be the pilot of Zero One. The other is a female." "A female? A female Gundam Pilot?" "Sir we're online with the pilot." "I'm asuming you won't give up." Hiro said. "You're D*** straight we won't give up. Who are you." "I'm one who'll never die. I'm the Phoenix." Hiro yelled. She was on the battlefield while Heero was infitarting the base. "Phoenix, prepare to die.We've been expecting you." The Lt. said. Hiro was suprised but sure didn't show it. "Whatever" She said. "Heero, get out of there now." "I'm already out and in Zero."Heero repleid. Hiro knew what was comin' next. A misslre shot out. Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Altron, and Sandrock all appeared. "Duo I meant that you should callHeero. Not attemt this Suicide mission." Trowa remarked. "So? KLet's help the Phoenixs." Duo remarked. All the enemy suits appeared. Leos, Tuorus, and even a remake of the Vayeate and Mecurius. It took them hours to fioght them off. But Duo wanted to make sure nothing happened to the lovers. "Stand back," Hiro said. Heero followed these orders, knowing she had something up her sleeve. Her Gundam pulled out a buster cannon. But four of them combined to make a quad - cannon. "A buster cannon times 4!?" The remaining pilots said. Hiro took full accuracy and shot down the enemy suits but knowing explosion is eminte, she didn't have time to get away. "NOOO!!!" Duo yelled. Hiro and Heero had been the closest to the explosion. Heero might make it but Hiro wouldn't. But out of the explosion of the ashes Wing Zero arose, black from all the ashes it looked more like an angel of death. It hit the ground, enough to shake it quite well. "Man, she killed herself." Duo said. "Repeat that pilot." Hiro's voice was on the screen. Out of the ashes came Phoenix. With all the grace and beauty of life itself being reborn. Hiro appeared fully on all the screens. " Hiro, the Eygptains were right there is a Phoenix. You. You and Heero are Phoenixs." Duo said with a laugh, but being quite serious. "No one should've survived that explosion." "And I want to talk to you about that quad - cannon." Heero said. "Heero, you know I'll help you build one." Hiro replied. "Back to my place it's time to have a victory party." Quatre said.  
  
"How and when are you going to tell Heero, Hiro? It can't wait forever." Duo thought. "I have to do something."  
  
Next chapter with have a little romance. But the chapter after it will have alot. Not that kind so get you mind out of the gutter.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Duo: See I knew you were Phoenixs.  
Heero: WHO PINCHED MY A**!?!?  
Hiro: Wasn't me.   
Heero: I didn't say it was you.  
Hiro: Oh. (Pinches his butt, again.)  
Heero: AHH. CRAP THAT HURT. NOW WHO DID IT.  
Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Hiro, Duo: Wasn't us.  
Heero: Oww. My butt is killing me.  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: I have the complete encyclopedia on how to make people fall in love  
Heero: Maybe you should read it then Duo.  
Duo: Shut up Heero.   
Heero: Omae o korosu. No one tells me to shut up, Shinigami.  
Hiro: (Comes in Heero sees her and sits down.) Duo, leave him alone.  
Duo: But...  
Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Heero, and Hiro.: Omea o korosu!  
Trowa: I actually said it right.  
Quatre: Me too.  
Wufei: Me three  
Hiro and Heero: Geez.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Last time the enemy's mission failed to wipe out the pilots who came to the battlefield. Hiro proudly showed off the power and force of her Quad cannon. (Buster cannon x 4) Hiro also diecided to help Heero build one for his Gundam. Duo plans to sneak some romance to the picture.  
  
"Heero, you can't force the piece in, you have to work it in." Hiro said, laughing at how the piece Heero was working on forcing in wasn't budging. From her point of view, Heero was in a fight with a piece of metal..... and the metal was winning! "It will if I tell it too. OK maybe not." Heero said. " Im gonna get somethin to eat. Then I'll come back and make parts for your Zero, then you'll get to eat." Hiro said smiling at her unknowed lover. "Sounds great." Heero said. Heero watched her leave the room with Wing Zero and Phoenix and the other Gundams. " I wonder how such a girl can posses enough power.." Heero thought. Looking at Wing Zero Two. "Hey, Heero. Somethins' up, isn't it. Someone who posses power." Duo said. "I'm pretty sure you didn't mean to say that out loud." Heero blushed, not knowing he did. "Well, anything can happen. I think you have something for Hiro, Heero." "What?!" Heero said trying to cover up the truth. "I can see it in your eyes, Heero. You love her don't you. That sincere look. Like when you left the battlefield of Mariemia those three years ago." Duo said. "Yeah. I know. But the world will never learn." Heero said. "The world. Screw that Heero. I'm talking about you." "Me?" "Yeah. I know you have something for Hiro, huh. Tell me." Duo said. "Yeah. I do." Heero said, almost in a voice like he was saying I do at a wedding. Hiro came back in the room. "I'll take it from here, Heero." she said. Duo and Heero left the room. Heero went for lunch, and Duo went into the room where Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were. "Hey Wufei." Duo said. Sounding serious. "Duo, I never knew you could actually say my name seriously like that." Wufei said. " What's the matter Duo?" Quatre asked, in his sweet voice. "It's Heero.." He said "And Hiro. They both have feeling for each other and don't have the guts to tell each other. They think the other doesn't like them." "So, Heero thinks Hiro don't like him." Trowa said. " And Hiro thinks Heero doesn't like her." Wufei finished. "Exactly." Duo said. "I think I have the perfect plan." Quatre said. "I think we should take them to a romantic dinner at a fancy restraunt and ditch 'em there." Quatre finished. "Well, how bout we lock 'em in a closet." Duo said. "You guys, we want them to tell each other, not fall in love and make love under a bedsheet!" Wufei yelled. Heero came walking in, not hearing their discussion. "Waz Up?" Heero said. "Ackk!" They replied fearing Heero heard what they were saying. BOOM!!! An explosion rang through the house. Heero recongnized the tone and realized that Hiro had finished his cannon. He dropped his plate, which had pizza on it, on the floor and dashed to where Wing Zero was. Hiro had tested out WIng Zero's Cannon on the target practice field. "Hey Hiro, can I try Phoenix?" Heero yelled. He could've just taken it, but it would've been impolite to his lover. "Sure." Hiro replied. Heero got in Phoenix. The other pilots came rushing in. "I wonder if this thing has a ZERO system?" Heero thought. He typed in the code, but someting made him type 2 in it. Sure enough it had a ZERO system, but different, he felt this feeling before," Ahhh!" Heero cried in pain. Without knowing it he started to attack Wing Zero, which had Hiro in it. "Oh no. What's Heero doing?" Duo said. Watching as Phoenix dealt blow after blow to Wing Zero. Hiro had quite a bit of training she already adapted herself to Wing Zero. "Oh No! Heero's activated the wrong ZERO sytem. He must've activated the ZERO system 2. The one that's a combination of Eypon's ZERO and Wing Zero's ZERO system. It takes advantage of the pilots brain and body functions as well." Hiro said. She knew what she had to do. She took out the quad cannon. The other pilots ran for cover. BOOM! BANG! BAMM! All these sounds were from Wing Zero's blow to Phoenix. Hiro hit where it didn't do much to Phoenix but it somehow made Heero stop breathing. She jumped out of Zero, pulled Heero out of the gundam. She put her lips to his to perform CPR. Heero starting coughing. "Uhh." Heero groaned. "Are you OK?" Hiro asked with more concern and sensablity in her eyes the Heero had ever seen. Then he knew. "Why did you save me? You can't have feelings if you're a soldier. You could've killed me. Right now I was your enemy." Heero said, trying to act himself out. Duo and the others stood by the door listening in on their converstation. Hiro walked over to Heero, and slapped him in the face. Heero didn't act back because he knew he just acted ignorant. Duo and the others stared at Hiro, who just slapped Heero in the face. "She just slapped Heero! She is suicidail too. If Relena had done that, Heero really would've killed her." Duo said at the same time as Wufei. They left the room.  
  
"Heero Yuy, I love you. That's why I didn't kill you." Hiro said turning away from Heero. Thinking he was going to diss her. "And the same reason goes to you as a thank you for not killing me. I thought you didn't like me." Heero said. "I thought you didn't like me." Hiro said. Duo and Quatre came back thinking of helping Hiro and Heero clean up the mini battle mess. Heero grabbed Hiro and he pulled her into a deep kiss. Hiro didn't try to pull out of it she liked it. She had been waiting years for this moment. Why would she stop it? "That's inhuman. You think that they would need to breathe or somethin'' Duo said.Quatre pulled Duo behind the corner just in time, because Hiro and heero looked in that direction. Then they both diecided to clean up the mess. "I don't think you should be on that system, Hiro." Heero said compassionately to his lover. "But it's very powerful I wish I could use it." "Heero, you used in the wrong way, Here I'll show you." Hiro replied to her Heero. Heero soon mastered the ZERO System 2. ''He's my Lover. My man. My Heero no one else's. And I'd fight or kill myself for him, escepcially after that kiss. Duo went back to tell Wufei and Trowa. If Quatre hadn't already. "Wufei, Trowa you'll never guess what happened downstairs after you left. Heero got a D*** good kiss to Hiro. And Hiro had a face that said "Bring it on" all over it. But what I need you to do is we need them to go out. They don't know we know. So Let's make a plan." Duo said. "Alright we're in." The others replied.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Duo: Where's Heero and Hiro?   
Quatre: Ahem. Duo we need to work on the plan. Hey Heero 615?  
Heero 615: What Quatre.  
Duo: Ahh! Jesus. Don't do that.  
Heero 615: Sorry.  
Quatre: Will you help us plan the plan?  
Heero 615: You forget I'm the author. I know what the plan is.  
Quatre and Duo: Cool.  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: Hey Heero we need to keep you off the ZERO system 2 man you almost killed Hiro  
Hiro: He just had a mental breakdown  
Duo: Just had, just had.  
Heero walks in gets in Phoenix and tries to kill Duo.  
Heero 615: Hey Hiro do you really think Heero is hot?  
Hiro: Yeah.  
Heero 615: Don't tell them but so do I.  
Hiro: Great minds think alike.  
Heero 615: So true, so true.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Last time Heero had a little too much of the ZERO system 2. Until Hiro showed him. Feelings were exposed. Now on with the story.  
  
DING DONG! Quatre's doorbell rang. Hiro opened the door. "How may I help you ahh!" She said before she got a fencing sword stuck in her face. "What is it Hiro?" Duo said running up looking at the person who knew who she was. She was Dorothy Catolina. "S**t Quatre better run." Duo said. He ran to Quatre told him the news but then more of them arrived. "Duo I want a word with you!" Hilde yelled. "Eek!" Duo said running under the couch. Hiro decided to help the boys out by stalling the two girls. "Who are you?" A tall women said. Sally. "Eiyah" Wufei said he wasn't weak but ran under the coffeee table as well. "My name is Hiro Yuy." "Heero Yuy! Where?" Relena said. ''AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Heero screamed. Cathrine showed up, Trowa did the same. Hiro realized that all the pilots were scared of the females. She motioned to Heero to get the others out of here. She'd stall the women. Heero did so. They went to Heero's room. Then they turned on 5 showers. "Why come on in ladies." Hiro said. Relena, Dorothy, Sally and Hilde walked in. "Who are you?" The girls asked. "I told you my name is Hiro Yuy. Relative of the Great Heero Yuy leader and promoter of peace in the colonies." Hiro said. "WHAT?!?" Sally yelled. Running over to Hiro she grabbed Hiro's hand and told her to become a preventer. "I'm sorry I can't. I'm the pilot of Gundam Wing Zero 2." Hiro said proudly. "Where are the Whoa wait a minute You're a gundam pilot?" Relena said. "Yes. I was Heero's first friend and training partner before the war." Hiro said. ''Well, I'm very proud to meet you, the last heir of the great Heero Yuy." Relena said. "I know Hiro can't hiold off those sacvengers for too much longer.'' Heero said wispering to the other pilots. "Yeah I have a plan that might get Relena off my tail. But Hiro will have to hold them off longer.'' Heero said. He ran to the bathroom and got himself wet from a shower. He knew his plan. ''Well, Heero, she's doing a good job of it. Hilde wants to kill me for staining her carpet." Duo said. Well miss yuy, I need to know where the boys are." Relena said. Very softly. "I hope this tramp hasn't taken Heero." Relena thought. Back upstairs Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei all realized Heero's plan. They diecided on it. It was their only way out. Except for Duo. He diecided to stay upsatairs. ''Well, Miss Relena'' Hiro said in a nice way ''The boys are taking a shower right now." All the sudden the showers stopped. 'What are they doing they'll ruin it!" Hiro thought. Wufei came downstairs wearing nothin' but a bath towel around his waist and a shirt on. He went over to Hiroand said "Thank You. Miss Yuy, you are no onna." Then he waslked on his way. Sally and the other girls thought about how Hiro was the first girl he didn't call weak or cakll an onna. Next came Quatre wearing swimming shorts and a shirt, he went oveer to Hiro. 'Thanks for that wonderful lunch." Quatre said and walked back to his room. Hiro still didn't know waht was going on. Then she realized that they were trying to make the females jelous. Trowa came down and told Hiro that he loved his birthday present. Cathrine didn't even knowhis birthday. Then came Heero. Wearing nothing but a small towel wrapped around his waist, but the towel stopped at his knees. ( You can imagine how small it was). Relena just stared. He walked down and yawned. "Hey Hiro!" Heero called out. "What Heero?" Hiro replied in a girlfriendish knid of way. "Thanks for the help on the mission yesterday." "Your welcome." Hiro said turning away thinking Heero went back upstairs. Then Heero grabbed her face and pulled her into the deepest french kiss she ever had. It was the first french kiss she ever had. While kissing Duo came downstairs. "Duo!" Hilde said. "How often do they do this?" Poiting over to Heero and Hiro. Playing right into his charecter he said. 'All the time. They only stop, to breathe.'' Heero and Hiro stopped kissing. Hiro then realized that Heero didn't fake it. He did it for real! She got french kissed by her dream boy. "Heero Yuy!" Relena shouted. Heero looked up. "Waz up Relena?" Heero said in an ' I don't care' kinsd of voice. "What were you just doing?" "Kissing what'd it look like." "Why?" " Because I love her genius.'' Being sacastic. "That treamp." Relena and the other girl thought. They thought Hiro taken all their boys, but Hiro only took one. The big one. The one Relena Peacecraft wanted. Heero Yuy. "This means war." Relena thought. "He's mine sista." Hiro thought. And the war began. The war over Heero Yuy.  
####################################################################  
  
What'll happen now that there's a fight over Heero?  
Duo: Jerry! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!  
Hiro: He is mine.  
Relena: He is mine.  
Hiro: Why don't we settle this in the next chapter?  
Relena: Fine with me.  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo:Hey this time I'll tell what happened K please.   
Heero 615: OK Duo fire away  
Duo : Yay!  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
Duo : Ok since I;'m tellin' the fic, here's what happened.  
Relena and her pals came over, and were introduced to Hiro. We, the boys, wanted escape from the girls, so Hiro stalled them. Then Heero and the others went downstairs lookin' like they just came out of a shower and acted like the loved Hiro more then their respective girlfriends. I didn't I like Hilde, but I love Hiro's cookin'. Any ways. Heero didn't act and a French Kiss came about. Now Relena wants to start a war with Hiro over Heero. Now let the fight begin!  
  
''Keep your hands off my Heero!" Relena exploded. She didn't want this, this, this tramp all over her Heero. "Excuse me?" Hiro said. All the boys came downstairs. "Maxwell what's goin on?" Wufei asked. "Hiro and Relena are at each others throats because Relena wants Heero, and Heero wants Hiro. Any bets?" Duo said. "$30 on Hiro." Trowa said. ''$40 on Hiro" Wufei said. "$50 on Hiro." Quatre said. '' I got $100 Hiro'' Heero said. The other girls Also went with Hiro exceot for Dorothy and Relena. Together they betted $160. "I'm takin' you down, princess. "Hiro will kill Relena!" Heero said. "Oh well." Relena pulled out a knife and went after Hiro. Hiro did a trick that was like Trowa's famous acrobatic jump. "Come here You B*****!" Relena said. She jumped on Hiro and held the knife to her throat. Hiro didn't put up a fight. "Is that the best you can do?" Hiro said. "OK Here she goes!" Heero shouted. Hiro put her legs on Relena then pushed off real hard sending Relena flying 20 ft. "Owww!" Relena moaned Hiro jumped on her Relena went to kick her. Hiro moved her waist where she kicked the gun out of Hiro's pocket. Hiro caught it in mid air. Held it to her head. ''Thanks miss former Queen of the world. I will destroy you." Relena released a gasp. "I will destroy you." Those were Heero's words. When they first met at Relena's school. Relena was wrong, Hiro was perfect for Heero. When she said those same words to her, she got the same cold feeling she did when Heero told her the same thing. "You're right. Kill me." Relena said. "OK. Good bye miss relena.'' "No!'' Duo said. '' You can do anything else but don't kill her." "Why." '' Because I'd lose half my bets." "ok" Hiro said. "Like I was saying, Good night, Miss Relena." Hiro said before punching her straight in the face, knocking her out cold. "We won the bets." All the people said except for Dorothy. "What a marvelous battle." she said, applauding. ''Hiro, you fight mean.'' Duo said. With all his money. Dorothy paid everyone. ''Man, you knocked her to next Thrusday. You almost killed the weak onna." Wufei said. He went over to Hiro, ''You make me proud to know you. I declare you an honorary Long family member. You are part of my justice and honorable family.'' Wufei said proudly. He started calling Hiro "Nataku2" Hiro didn't mind. ''Hey girls we were only messin' with ya." Quatre said. "You were?" They replied. ''Yeah, we just wanted to se how you would react if we had Hiro as our girlfriend.'' Duo said. ''Even Heero?" Sally said. "Except Heero. He did that purposly." But then Millardo and Noin came in. '' What happened to Relena?" Noin asked. Relena came to. "Noin, don't get mad I realized something, just forget about what happened. "Who are you?" Millardo asked, looking at Hiro. "Let's sit down in the living room and she'll explain.'' Qautre said.  
  
When they sat down.. "Ok who are you. Tell us everything." Millardo demanded. "My name is Hiro Yuy. Decendant of the peace loving colonial leader Heero Yuy. Dr. J took me right after I was born thinking I was a boy. He named my after my ancestor Heero Yuy. But when he found out I was a girl, He changed how it was spelt. To make it look different but not sound different. I was Heero's original training partner. I had a mission during Operation Meteor. But I was to help the pilots from the shadows. I just finally found my first friend Heero." Hiro said. "And now she's officailly part of the Long Dynasty." Wufei said proud, he put his arm around her like an older brother. "We grew up together, in the base. We often snuck out and had a little fun of playing with the other kids, and stealing some real good snacks, choclate cake, but when the war killed thosepeople, we diecided to fully try to stop the war. '' Heero said. '' Well, Hiro looks like you were a couple made in heaven.'' Millardo said. ''Well you sure are pretty, Heero better protect you. With him he won't let anyone get within' 50 feet of you.'' Millardo cotniued. Heero looked at Hiro. First her face then, her eyes, dark brown, then her legs, then he went back up to the waist, what a perfect figure. then he look at, well..."Hey Heero's checken out Hiro's boobs!" Duo said. Heero turned around shot the meranest death glare anyone could stand before dying. 'OMEA O KOROSU!!!!!!!" Heero shouted taking his gun out and shooting Duo all over the house. Hiro sorta blushed. No one she thought would ever look There. "Hahahaha. Heero its OK. All men look there one time or another." Millardo and Trowa said at the same time. Heero stoped chasing Duo when he ran out of bullets.  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
Heero: Can I tell the next part?  
Heero 615: Sure.I'm tried of explianing it.  
Heero :Alrightite.  
Duo: Youi were checken out Hiro's boobs. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Heero: Ok I get to start the fic!  
Hiro: (Walks over to Heero givces him a kiss) Now you can start the fic.  
Heero: (Blushing) Ok.  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Heero: OK. Last time Relena and Hiro got in a fight over me.Hiro punched her lights out. But Millardo and Noin joined the group. And Hiro had to explain once more the beginning of Hiro Yuy. And Wufei also has declared that Hiro is now part of the Long Dynasty. She seems to get along well with the pilots don't she?Now hit Heero 615!  
  
"Hey, What's for dinner?" Duo yelled out. "He still has the mind of a 8 year old.'' Millardo said. "Yeah. And I think he wants it back.'' Heero said. They all laughed. "Hiro, make me somethin' I'm gonna starve.'' Duo said, complianing to Hiro. Heero was about to give his death glare, but Hiro said '' Any body want something?" "Rice, chicken, turkey, soup, salad, Cheeseburger( we know who said that), tea, coke, and FRENCH FRIES!" They all replied. Hiro looked like she was taking a mental note of what they wanted. " OK Rice, chicken, turkey, soup, salad, cheeseburger, tea, coke and everyone wants french fries.'' Hiro walked into the kitchen. "I'm all over it. It'll be done soon.'' The people in the other room just stared, ''How did she memorize all that?'' Relena said. '' It's easy to remember anything when you're trained to do it.'' Heero replied, reclining on a reclinable chair. 30 minutes later Hiro came out placing stuff on the table. "D***. You have every food known to man here, Hiro."' Duo said. "Except for crabs,'' Trowa said. Hiro ran back into the kitchen, '' Sorry, here are the crabs.'' Hiro said. Then Trowa looked at the table. "There's foods here even I don't know.'' Heero was the first to dig in. He took one of everything. ''Heero you don't even know what that is.'' Duo said pointing so something covered in sauce. "That's Lasagna, youn moron.'' Heero replied. Oblivously Duo doesn't even recognize foods native to his country.  
  
AD. After Dinner, they settled down. Hiro was comepltely worn out from all the cooking. She started to fall asleep on Heero's lap. He didn't mind, in fact he felt satisfied. Soon Hiro did fall asleep. Heero started to play with a small strand of her hair wrapped around his fingers. '' Hey Heero, do you like having someone from your past here?" Millardo said to the person who usually tried to comit suicide, but right now looked like someone who enjoyed life to the fullest. "Of course I do, Zechs.'' Heero still called him that, like they were still in the battlefield. "Hey is Nataku2 asleep already?" Wufei asked. "Yeah she's asleep.'' Heero replied looking at the sleeping Hiro's face. Looked so innocent. And not at all capable of piloting a Mobile Suit, much less a Gundam. "Anyone who wakes her up shall pay.'' Wufei said pulling out his sword. Heero laughed, he thought that Wufei would never care for some girl. ''Hey Wufei, how come you treat Hiro like she is your sister?" Heero asked. "Because before they blew up my colony, my family adopted a little sister. She looked just like Hiro. But she died when they blew up the colony. She was like Hiro, must protect the one she loves. So I feel like if I protect Hiro, I feel like the little sister is still alive.'' Wufei said. BEEP BEEP. Heero's laptop had mail. Hiro woke up. She and Heero were both trained to wake up at the sound of this noise for it meant they had a mission. ''You guys are not going on a mission are you?" Duo asked. "Yes, Duo, we are.'' Heero said. "Its a tougher mission then usual. Hiro think you can handle it?" Heero asked. "Of course I can, Heero.'' She replied. They started walking towards where the Gundams were. Millardo, Noin, Relena, Hilde, Catherine, Duo, Sally, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre all followed, they had to try to stop them. Hiro stopped right in front of Phoenix, Heero stopped in front of Wing Zero. They looked at them with a look of detrimintation. Heero got in Wing Zero, he turned it on. Hiro got in Phoenix, when she turned it on it's wings once again took fire. Wing Zero took off, leaving a trail of white feathers. Phoenix took off, leaving a beautiful trail of embers. The two Guindams flew like two angels in the night, one was death, you saw it and fought it you would die. The other like life, you can destroy it but you couldn't kill it. Both flew like shooting stars to their destination, the battlefield.  
  
''We have to stop them.'' Millardo said. ''The field they're going to is highly dangerous, All of the Gundams must be there.'' Duo, Quatre, Trowa all ran to their Gundams facing life or certain death. Duo fought to protect them. Protect the love they just found. Wufei ran to Altron.'' Nataku, I'm not losing another little sister.'' Wufei said getting seated in Altron. He took off and caught up with the others, they saw Hiro and Heero they had to stop them even if it meant fighting them. Hiro and Heero caught note of them. They flew straight up into outer space. The other gundams couldn't do that. Duo went up into the high atmosphere, knowing that Hiro and Heero couldn't get completely in space that fast. He spotted them, but accidently fired a missile at Heero. It hit his thruster, it went temporarily black, but then Heero couldn't get his thrusters back on. Wing Zero's wings flew back, and Wing Zero started to free fall to earth. Duo's Gundam couldn't stand the heat so he lowered it. Only to see Heero falling. "Oh no! What'd I do?" Duo thought. The other pilots caught up. They couldn't stop Wing Zero from falling. "Hiro,'' Heero said to Hiro, on her Gundam's vid-screen. "I love you. Good Bye.'' Heero said. Then her screen went blank. "No! Heero. It isn't over 'til the fat lady sings.'' She said in a sarcastic voice, meaning she had a plan. ''Switching to bird mode.'' Hiro said. Duo watched as Phoenix went into Bird mode. But it didn't look like Wing Gundam's bird mode, which was Heero's original Gundam. Phoenix's bird mode looked like a real bird. It's head turned into a bird like head with a moveable neck. The shield went under the Gundam to make the birds chest. The legs bent in makeing the feet become a tail. And the arms moved back to where they made the feet of the bird.The Phoenix bird looked at Gundam Deathscythe with red glowind eyes. Then Phoenix's neck bent back and let out a shrill whistle. Before it dive bombed flapping its wings to catch up with Wing Zero. The claws of the bird opened up, like a bird about to land on a telephone pole. She grabbed WIng Zero, causing all the Gundam's force to slow it down but she knew that she would have to disobey Dr. J's orders about her telekinesis. She thought about Wing Zero's wings flapping to make the Gundam slow down. Slowly there was a creaking noise. Her Gundam looked like a true Phoenix now. Wing Zero started to glow an icy blue then Hiro controlled WIng Zero's wings. They stared flapping, but Hiro was running low on it. The harder the job, the more pain it gave her to do the work. Hiro put on the Eypon/Wing Zero ZERO System, which makes the mental part of the mind more powerful. Which made her psychic powers more powerful. Then they finally landed. ''Hiro, you..'' Heero said. '' I ain't heard no fat lady.'' Hiro said continueing her line. It wasn't over til the fat lady sung. But the fat lady never sung. She turned off her ZERO System. Duo and the other Gundams landed. ''Hiro, complete the mission.'' Heero said. ''OK.'' Hiro replied. Her Gundam, which was still in Bird mode, stretched its wings. And made the shrill whistle it made before, before flapping it's wings and flying off. ''I'll go with her.'' Wufei said. Following Hiro. ''I'm glad Heero doesn't know about what I did.'' Duo thought. ''DUO!!!!'' Heero yelled. 'I WILL KILL YOU. YOU SCUM BUCKET! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M NOT AT THE BATTLEFIELD WITH HIRO RIGHT NOW! WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!'' Heero yelled. Duo tried to hide but not fast enough. ''There you are. Prepare to met your maker Duo Maxwell." Heero said. Taking his gun out.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
What'll Heero do to Duo? Well, and what'll happen to Wufei and Hiro on the deadly battlefield? We'll find out on chapter 10.  
Quatre: I want to do the next part.  
Heero 615: OK 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah balh you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Quatre: Ok I'm tellin' Trowa.  
Duo: Come on man can't you take a joke?  
Quatre: A joke is a joke but callin me a stupid moronic blonde headed baka Arab is not a joke!  
Heero: What are they talking about?  
Hiro: Duo called Quatre a stupid moronic blonde headed baka Arab.  
Heero: Duo, you baka that's just..  
Hiro and Wufei: Injustice.  
Hiro: (Wufei walks away. Hiro is suprised at what she just said. Others look at her.) I think I've been hangin' around Wufei too much.  
Heero: What are your favorite words?  
Hiro: Omea o korosu.  
Heero: You're ok to me.  
Quatre and Duo: Okay, they're weird.  
Hiro & Heero: Omea o korosu!  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Quatre: Ok since I'm tellin the story this is what happened. Hiro made a feast for us. then after a short talk with Millardo, with Heero asleep on his lap, he adimitted he liked having Hiro there. If you ask me he totally gave it away that he likes her. But then they got a mission. Duo, Trowa Wufei and I tried to stiop them. Duo messed up Wing Zero's thrusters and Hiro had to save Heero by the combination of the following. ZERO System 2, Psychic powers, and Bird mode 2. Hiro and Wufei went to the battlefeild. But Heero went to kill Duo. Take it away Heero 615!  
  
"Duo! You you you.." Heero said. "Heero stop this is a G rated fic." Quatre said. "No it's not Quatre it's rated PG-13." I said. ''And that's my job.'' ''I will kill you Duo Maxwell. Omea o korosu.'' Heero said. But this time, he totally sounded like he meant it. He took out his gun, grabbed Duo by the neck holding him five feet off the ground. ''OK. If you kill me make it fast and painless.'' Duo said knowing Heero was going to kill him. '' No Duo I'm going to make it slow and painful. You're gonna pay. Shinigami.'' Heero mocked on the word Shinigami. It was then Duo realized that Heero would be perfect for the name Shinigami.   
Back at the battlefield...  
  
''Wufei I've destroyed most of the mobile dolls.'' Hiro said. ''Guard Phoenix.'' Hiro continued, getting out of Phoenix. '' I'll gaurd it with my life.'' Wufei thought. Hiro came back after 10 minutes. ''Mission Accepted.'' She said putting her hand up with the detonator in hand. She had the same pose of death as Heero does before he pushes that button. ''Good Bye'' She said pushing the famous button. A huge explosion rang out. Heero and Duo even felt it. They were over 50 miles way. '' Did it Wufei let's go home.'' Hiro said. ''My Gundam is low on fuel.'' Wufei said. ''Ride?" "Sure" Hiro replied. Switching her Gundam to the bird mode: Phoenix. It once again went from a robot to a real bird. Each part could bend it's own way. The bird's claws grabbed on Altron's shoulders and stared flapping and flying away.  
  
When Heero felt the explosion he was 1 inch from blowing a bullet into Duo's neck. When he felt the explosion he knew what it was. He dropped Duo, making him fall flat on his butt. Heero made a mad dash for Wing Zero. Which was being worked on by Trowa and Quatre. He jumped in. The other pilots looked. "Hiro, come in Hiro. Dang it turn on your radio.'' Heero yelled. "Heero were you on my radio?" Hiro asked thru. She appeared on the vid screen. "Are you Ok. Wing Zero's fixed do you need a ride are you OK? I'll help you if you need it." Heero said incerdibly fast. ''I've never seen the perfect soldier so wooried before.'' Duo thought. "That so teaches me not to mess with Heero's Wing Zero. It's his baby.'' Duo mocked. ''I'm fine, Heero.'' Hiro cooed to him. He relaxed. ''What are you doing right now?" Heero asked. "Giving Wufei a ride. You?" "I was about to kill Duo. But it seems you saved another persons life.'' Heero said.   
  
After everything was back to normal at the house, or as normal with five guys and a cute girl in a mansion could get. Heero was incredibly tired. Noin and Millardo wre still there suprised to see them that soon. They went straight to the living room. This time Heero fell asleep on Hiro's lap. He was still very tense. Hiro stroked her hand through his hair. ''Duo do me a favor.'' Hiro said softly. Duo looked up. Zechs and the others looked up to. (A/N Dorothy has went home yay) ''Sure what?" Duo said. "Turn off Heero's laptop. He has done enough for tonight.'' She said. "What? Turn his laptop off? He always has it on, if it's off, he won't get his missions.'' '' I know. But just do it and I'll explain.'' ''OK'' Duo said as he turned off Heero's laptop. He went back to his spot on his sofa. ''Heero and I were trained to wake up at the familiar sound of the beep of that laptop. That's why he never gets enough sleep. He is always tense for the next mission. When you turn off the laptop. All you need to do is get him relaxed and he'll fall asleep.'' Hiro said to the others. Heero was still asleep on her lap his legs tightly bent to signal he was still tensly awake. ''Hopw do you get HIM to relax. I've tried everything.'' Duo said. ''This.'' Hiro said. Putting her index and middle finger on the back of Heero's ear. On one soft spot she started rubbing. "Watch. His legs are bent meaning he is still tense but watch.'' Relena wished she knew that sooner. She always wanted him to relax. Hiro kept rubbing, but then Heero started moving! He started to stretch out his legs to a full extent. He started to look on his face like he was very relaxed now. Duo's jaw practicly hit the floor.Hiro and the other guests started talking but then they heard laughing. Hiro looked at Heero. he was laughing to himself. He was laughing in his dream! Hiro and the others smiled at Heero. The last person the ever expected to laugh or smile in his sleep. Heero's laughter soon disapeared. But the smile on his face didn't. Relena wished she had that power. Hiro was powerful if she could get Heero to laugh. The look on Heero's face was timeless. He looked like he was in heaven. '' I just hate it when he'll wake up.'' Duo said, thinking of that wonderful happy face going away. ''Don't worry, I'll make the face comeback tommorrow. Hooh" Hiro yawned. She stayed awake but then she too, fell imediatly to sleep. Heero was resting in her lap. And she was resting on Heero's back.The others smiled at the cute picture that they made. ''You know I think we should make them go out.'' Duo said. ''I'm in.'' They al replied. They all named the parts they would do. Relena was to help Hiro get the perfect dress at the mall. Hiro wasn't that type of girl. She wore jeans and a T shirt and occasionally a tank top. Relena always wore dresses. Duo would help Heero. The same went to him. Wore a Tank top and spandex shorts and occasionally jeans. Their mission now. WAS TO GET THEM TO GO!!!!  
######################################################################################  
i'M SORRY TO SAY BUT MY REVEIW ALERT ISN'T WORKING. sO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER ABOUT THIS STRY YOU MUST EMAIL ME. rEVIEW OR NO MORE. Review at Heero AV@aol.com 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
  
Wufei: OK Maxwell injustice. You're going to wake them up.  
Duo: (Yells) WHO ME??  
Wufei: Shut up you're going to wake Hiro and Heero up.  
Duo: Oh them I thought somethin' else.  
Wufei: You're sick  
======================================================================================  
Wufei: Last time we pretty much all diecided to make Hiro and Heero go on a date. But Hiro explained all about Heero relaxation. And Heero was about to kill DUo. So that's a short summary of what happened.  
  
''Ok so its all clear? What each of your jobs are?" Duo said. ''Yeah we get the girls to dare Hiro to go. And have you boys dare Heero to go.'' Relena said. ''But remember if they say no. Just tell them it is their new mission.'' Duo said. ''They never turn down a mission.'' Meanwhile on the couch Hiro and Heero were still asleep. Duo and the others went to wake them. But they couldn't. ''Man, Now I know why Dr. J trained these two to wake up at that beep. Forget the beep they can sleep through the end of the world.'' Duo said. Millardo was also in on this so he went and turned on Wing Zero'sboosters. "Ahhh! Who touches Wing Zero Omea o korosu!" Heero yelled jumping up. Then he turned off Wing Zero, and turned on Phoenix. "Ahh. What baka onna dares touches Phoenix. Omea o korosu!" Hiro shouted. They both woke up so fast that they scared the crap out of Duo and Wufei who were looming above them trying to wake them up. Zechs turned off Phoenix and went into the other room where the others were. Heero knewit was him and didn't care. But Hiro, well Hiro wasn't to pleased. "OK. I love helping people out. But I have only seen you 1 day. No one Rule #! Touches Phoenix without me knowing!" She yelled lunging at him. She was trained to not let anyone touch her Gundam buut her allies. She forgot that Millardo is no longer an enemy. She stopped. Heero looked on thinking. "Hot HOt HOT! Man she is oh man! She is one hot babe!" Heero was thinking. That was probably the first time Heero ever thought the words 'hot' and 'babe' in the same sentence. Hiro soon quit and after Hiro and Heero had breakfast ( 1 pancake) Duo's plan took action.  
  
"How about we play 'Truth, Dare, Double Dare, Promise to Repeat?" Duo said. "Sure." was the reply he got. "Hn.'' was two respones he got from two people on the same laptop. They were in the Gundam room so Hiro was working on her Gundam. "Yo. Is that a yes.'' Their repliy was the sounds of clicking keyboard keys. "Oh well.'' Duo said pulling out the main power for their laptops. ''Yeah. Why not.'' was the response he now got when they looked down. They were working on the ZERO system so they were about 80 to 100 feet in the air. ''OK come down here.'' Duo shouted. "Ok.'' Hiro and Heero said with a smirk. ''Be down in a minute.'' ''Hurry up.'' Duo yelled. ''Wait a minute.'' He thought. '' Be right down? Hurry up? They're going to jump!" Duo thought "Hey stop.'' he yelled. But it was too late. Hiro and Heero had jumped over the fence and were falling towards the ground. Oh no!'' Relena and the others said. They all turned away expecting to hear a horrible splat in 10 seconds. They turned around when they landed but you couldn't see where they landed because they jumped off the opposite side of where the others were. Duo thought they were dead because he heard nothing after they hit the ground. Relena started crying. "Hahahaha!" they heard laughing. "I beat you good Heero admit it.'' Hiro said. Her and Heero were walking side by side discussing who landed first making the less noise. "I don't think so. Man I beat you by a whole friggin' mile!" Heero said. The others just stared Hiro and Heero sat down. "Umm OK. The girls will play on the other side and the boys will play here." Duo said. The girls went over where they were far from the boys. ''Ok. Hiro you go first truth or dare?" Relena asked. ''Dare.'' Hiro said in an icy cold voice. '' I dare you to go out with Heero.'' Relena said. "Ok. I guess.'' Hiro said. At the boys. "OK Heero your dare is to go out with Hiro.'' Duo said. "Well, uh, um let's see. I'd say OK. But there's one thing.'' Heero said. ''No Heero you have to kiss at the end of the date.'' Duo said. "That it. I never frenchkissed a girl before. I don't know or I'll probably screw up." Heero said blushing. "You've never french kissed anyone? Well hate to be mean but you aint just kissin'. You French Kissin'." Duo said. "Thanks for makin me feel better, Duo." Heero said glumly. "Don't worry Heero. You don't learn french kissing. You learn when you do it. It's naturally built in.'' Millardo said. "Thanks, Millardo.'' Heero said getting up. "Hey where do you think you're going, Heero?" Duo asked. "Somewhere.'' "No because you and me. I'm going to get you ready.'' Duo said dragging Heero to the car. The rest of the boys gave the thumbs up signal to the girls. Hiro got up. "Where are you going Hiro?" Relena asked. "Back to work on the ZERO System." "No. You and me are going shopping for your date with Heero tonight." Relena said. " I guess.'' Relena drugged a reluctant Hiro.  
  
Shopping was one of the most terrifying things Heero ever saw. Every girl his age wanted him fought over him and then kissed him. Some were as ugly as a toad. Others were cute. But none were the ones he wanted to kiss, Hiro. Hiro on the other hand had every guy on her. Relena and her got a beautiful dark blue dress that was blue and tottally as Relena said "Turn Heero on.'' Duo got Heero a suit that he said would "Turn Hiro on.'' "OK Hiro, Heero knows where to meet you at ok." Alright.'' "OK Heero Hiro knows where to go.''  
  
Later that night.  
  
Heero went down the stairs, past all the people in the living room quickly. "Heero come back here." Duo said. "No. I don't feel comfortably in this. I feel like a penguin." Heero said. Millardo laughed. "Please, for me." Relena said. Heero came in the room. Wearing a black tuxedo. He didn't look like a penguin. He looked adorable. " You don't look like a penguin, you look like Tuxedo Mask without the mask on Sailor Moon." Duo said. "Thanks for making me feel better.'' Heero said. He was used to his jeans or spandex shorts with the green tank top."I wish I had him. Then I would be happy. But she is the only one who can make HIM happy." Relena thought. "Here Heero." Quatre said, throwing car keys at him. Heero grabbed it. "Take the Porsche." "OK.'' "I'm not comin down!" Hiro said. "Come on Hiro I need some excitement." Duo yelled. Heero and Millardo couldn't help but laugh. Hiro came down wearing a sleevless dress. But like had perfectly fit her waist. Showing her perfect figure. "I feel like I'm wearing something Britney Spears would wear." Hiro said. Heero laughed. Hiro looked at him. Heero looked at her. "Well you guys better get going." Trowa said. "See ya." Hiro and Heero replied. They went out the door. "OK Now we folow them. Hilde Catherine it's your turn." Wufei said. They left.  
  
Meanwhile back in Quatre's Porsche...  
  
They had sent them to the most expensive restruant in the country. "La Money tak cors." Fancy for the money takers. Hiro looked at Heero while he was driving. The wind blowing in his hair. "He looks like the man of my dreams. The man I want. The man I'd do anyhting for." Hiro thought. He eyes more content staring at him then anything. Heero looked at her during a red light. "Look at her. She looks like a princess. The woman I'd do anything for.The woman from my dreams.'' Heero thought. His Prussain blue eyes looking more filled then all the stars in space. "We're here, Hiro." Heero said. Little did any of them know that two assains were there to kill them. And this time Heero didn't have his gun. They got seated at a table. The lights went dim. "Ok my name is Cathy and my name is Hilde." Catherine and Hilde said at the same time. "We're your waiteress'.'' They said. "Cathrine Hilde! What are you doing here.?" "We had to come to make sure you did the deal.'' ''OK We're pretending you aren't here'' "Hiro care to dance?" Heero said jholdingout his hand. Music started to play. But the music went from BORING to THE MUSIC YOU PLAY AT YOUR HIGH SCHOOL DANCES THE COOL ONES! Hiro and Heero were all over the floor. Heero spun Hiro, then tipped her, then twirlesd her makeing a tornado of fun for them. BOOM! They stopped dancing everyone stopped what they were doing. Hilde ran to the phone she knew what was going on. "Duo, there are two assasins here just like the ones in the mission that Hiro and Heero should've got while it was off. They're here to kill Hiro and Heero! Hurry!" she yelled in the phone. Then Duo told the others they raced down theree in Millardo's Porsche. They went insid and saw the man who had Hiro and Heero carnered in a big area. "You better stop or we'll kill your friend faster." The other voice siad. Wierd man #1 went over to Hiro and touched her face. "Aren't you a cutie." Heero ran and punched him in the face then kicked him in the family jewels. "Keep your hands off her!!!" Heero hissed to the man. tHe guy rolled in pain. They didn't have their guns so they only had themselves. The man backed out leaving 40 feet between him and Hiro and Heero. The toher man came running up to shoot Heero. "Noo!" Hiro yelled. She ran over and did a triple spin jump like Trowa, and kicked him in the face. (Remember she is wearing heels) They started to beat the crap out of the other assains. "That's enough." A third man said. He grabbed Hiro. "Uhh. Let me go you sick dimented freak!" Hiro yelled. Heero looked on with in icy cold stare that couldn't be human. His eyes had "Kill" written all over them. Duo and the others couldn't do nothing They'd just kill Hiro if they came closer.Goon #2 went over to shoot Hiro. "Go ahead kill me but leave Heero alone." Hiro said. "No will kill him and take you. " #3 siad. Duo felt moronic for not being ableto do nothing. "Please God, don't let it end this way." He prayed. The guy who held Heero at gunpoint said. "543.." He said. "Noo!" Hiro said. Kicking #3 in the balls, the same to #2 and ran over to Heero. "1.'' The man fired. Hiro went between Heero and the bullet. She felt the bullet hit her. With such force it blew her off the ground. Straight into the wall Duo shot the three guys killing all three. That was the last thing she heard, before evrything went black.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Will Hiro live. Well I really hate to quit now but I MUST. gOOD BYE. dON'T WORRY PART 12 WILL EBUP TOMMORRow 


	11. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
The Phoenix  
Mission01: This is one of the serious fics in this story so let's just finish it shall we  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
"Hiro get up come on wake up." Heero said to his lover his eyes full of tears. "Heero, what's going on?" Hiro said weakly. "Ah. You're awake.'' Duo said. Hiro had a bandage around her ribs. "Your bullet hit your rib and bounced off. Making a bigger cut but not as much deadly damage.'' Duo said. ''Gooooood." Hiro trailed off. Everything was getting black again. She went out again in Heero's arms. Wufei went to the last guy who was alive. He stepped on his wrist. "Who sent you. Yuy would kill you but he's busy.'' Wufei said. "We're former OZ soldiers and Hiro and Heero Yuy made us lose." He said. "That's all I wanted to know. " Wufei said with a smirk. He stepped on his wrist breaking his wrist in 10 spots. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The guy screamed. Heero walked over carrying Hiro in his arms. "I would've done worse.'' Heero said, in a voice that reminded you of the Grim Reaper.  
  
"Heero we found where they were from. So you should get revenge.'' Duo said with a sheet of paper. Hiro went in and out of conscienceness on Heero's lap. "I would but Wing Zero' boosters are still being repaired.'' "Take Phoenix, Heero." Hiro said coming to again. "Just beware of the Zero System 2. You control it, not it control you. Keep that in mind and you'll be fine.'' Hiro finished. "OK. I'm leaving for revenge.'' Heero said. Heero placed Hiro on the couch where he was sitting. "I'll take care of her.'' Duo said. "OK. Good bye, Heero.'' They all said. "I wish I could go with him.'' Hiro said softly. Her head was in Duo's lap. "You still want to go?" Relena asked. No reply because Hiro went out again. They heard Heero leaving in Phoenix. "Good luck buddy.. Be careful. Because now you have someone who needs to see you again.'' Duo said.  
  
At the battlefield....  
  
Heero had defeated 500 mobile Dolls and Mobile suits. "This is for ruining my date." Heero shouted slicing about 200 suits. "This is for touching Hiro." Heero said. Shooting bullets at 300 dolls. "And last but far from least. THIS IS FOR SHOOTING HER!" Heero yelled. Making Phoenix fly high in the air, then firing the Quad Buster cannon. Causing more damage then he expected. "You're looking at death, when you harm her.'' Heero said. Turning the direction of home. Home to his girlfriend.  
  
''I'm back." Heero said. Hiro immedaitly got up and ran (Yes ran) to him. "Oh. You're OK." She said. "Phoenix is ok too.'' Heero said, hugging Hiro. "I don't care about Phoenix. Phoenix can be rebuilt. You can't.'' She said, looking into that sea of endless Prussain blue, his eyes. "Well, Is it just me or do you two seem to heal quickly. I mean for someone who just got shot, Hiro you sure do run fast.'' Duo said chuckling. "I destroyed them. A few casulities. About 100 or so.'' Heero said. "100!?! Heero, did you go insane on that thing or somethin'?" Duo said. "No I got carried away with revenge." Heero replied. "It's a shame you couldn't finish your date." Duo said. "That's not our worries. Our worries is that they want Hiro and Heero. They also know where we are. So now where too?" Millardo asked. "To one of my mansions, in California.'' Hiro said. "In the United States.'' "OK. Let's go now.'' Quatre said. Heero hurried and fixed Wing Zero. "One question. Do have ya place for the Gundams?" Quatre asked. "Yes. I knew one day I'd find you. So my mansion has rooms for 10 Gundams.'' Hiro said. They packed everything in one day. (12 PEOPLE ALL WORKING NON STOP) Hiro and Heero did the moving. Heero flew in Wing Zero to the mansion. Hiro flew in Phoenix. So forth so forth. When they got their Duo spotted hot babes on the ground. "Oh momma. There sre some hot chicks here. Hiro, I've died and gone to heaven.'' Duo said, flying Deathscyth closer to the ground. "Duo, check chicks later, I don't need the Gundams to be seen.'' Hiro said. Duo pulled up. After about 30 minutes, they came across the biggest mansion they've ever seen. Twice as big as Quatre's 40 acres mansion. "Wow. This is a pretty large scale house, Nataku2." Wufei said, still calling her that.  
  
After settling in....  
  
"Ok. One thing. We can't go by our usual names in public. They'll know who we are.'' Hiro said. "Well that is for us.'' Heero said, talking to Hiro. "I've found out there is an OZ spy who is a treacher at one of the schools. '' Heero said. "Then we'll go under different names.'' Hiro said. "OK then.''  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What'll Hiro and Heero choose as new Nicknames for them selves. Read chapter 13 of the Phoenix.  
  



	12. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: I dreaming of a white christmas...  
Hiro: Duo stop singing please.  
Heero: Duo Christmas is over. It's already after new years.  
Duo: My favorite time of year is aChristmas.  
******************************************************************************************************  
"Ok. You guys have to go undercover. We'll think of your codenames." Duo said. Hiro and Heero went up into their rooms. Heero took some bleach and let it do the rest. Hiro thought of a combo of all the pilots together. The problem was that they were boys. Well no better diguise. She used her imagination telepathy. Next theing she knew was this. Her chest was much lighter, *(No duh) but Her hair was dark brown but had Quatre blonde colored tips. Duo's long braid was hanging on her head. And she had Trowa's one bang in the front. She had Heero do inbetween the Trowa bang and the Duo braid. She was as tall as Trowa. And had Heero's icy eyes and voice. As well as his well toned muscles. She had Duo's happy smile though. "Well, I never thought I would do this." She laughed to herself. "OK you guys let's see you." Duo yelled. Heero came down. Wearing leather jacket. Denim jeans. His hair was still brown but had white tips on the end. He also wore sunglasses. "Well Heero you did well. Ok Hiro lets see you." Hiro came down the sytairs She was wearing one of Duo's shirts, Duo's jacket and one of Heero's Jeans. "Oh my. Hiro you did great. If you're even Hiro." Duo said. "It is me Duo." Hiro said in the Heero voice. "Well here are you nicknames. Heero your name is Lee Maxwell named after one of my friends at the Maxwell church.'' ''Ok.'' Heero said. "Hiro you will spell your name H-E-E-R-O. Since you look completely different.'' Duo said. "OK.'' Hiro replied.  
  
A/N I will call them by their nicknames whil they are at the school. I will call them their normal names at Hiro's mansion.  
  
RING RING RING. Hiro's Buzzer went off.' A day back to school. It's been so long.'' Hiro said. "I know.'' Heero said. "Oh! You scared me Heero. Let's get going."Hiro said grabbing her backpack. "Ahem.'' Heero said. "Oh yeah I almost forgot my disguise.'' Hiro said. She thought of it again. She became the Boy-like pilot she acted. "Let's go.'' She said in Heero's icy voice, cheerfully.  
  
"Class, we have two new students. Please welcome them.'' The teacher said. Hiro and Heero walked in. "Please introduce yourselves." The teacher said. "My name is Lee Maxwell.'' Heero said. 'My name is Heero Yuy.'' Hiro said. "Well, Lee and Heero, welcome.'' One of the students, who was a jerk tried to hit Heero (Remember Hiro is now Heero. Heero is now Lee). She did a triple jump landed on her toes thing like Trowa does. S The class stared in awe. She walked up to him. "Don't even go there." She said. Class resumecd as usual. Til PE.  
  
"Who's are those two?" Kids were wispering. ABout the one who had bleach white brown hair and the brown blode with the long braid who just stood on the Gym floor during the whole basketball game. Then Heero went running up extremely fast. Lee followed. Heero snatched the ball from the other team. She passed it to Lee. Lee went running up and stopped and through the ball inthe hoop like Shaq. They did this again. But Heero did a jump like a picture from Micheal Jordean. ?Whoa! What are their names. They're cool." They started wispering on the benches. The leader of the other team wasn't pleased about losing to two boys. He went up to Heero punched her in the face, not doing any damage. "So you want a fight?" Heero growled. "Let's go.''  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Fight Fight Fight. Who'll win. Reda chapter 13 and find out. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo:Fight Fight Fight. I have my bets Hiro will win.  
Mission01: I'll take you up on that. Just for fun.  
Duo: OK Let's go.  
Duo: Uh. I forgot how much I was betting.  
Mission01: Geez, it was his idea and he forgot it already.  
====================================================================  
I know it's complicated right now. Buyt remember At school Heero = Lee Hiro = Heero. It is onl7y for these chapters of school. Last time Hiro got in a fight with another boy. Let's see how she fights........  
  
"Heero, don't give IT away.'' Lee said to Heero. Heero knew that she would have to fight like a normal 16 year old. It won't be too easy. The man's name was Max. "OK Heero,'' Max said sarcastically. "You're gonna wish you were never born. "I'm sorry but I don't like to do a battle of wits with an unarmed man.'' Heero said coldy. "Why you little..." Max yelled lunging at Heero. She did the triple jump and air kicked him in the head. Heero punched him, kicked him and kneed him. He lay on the floor his nose mouth and cheek bleeding. Heero's lip was bleeding. Max tripped her and she broke her leg from falling in the postion she did. The teachers came and said that they would get a Dr. "No need.'' Heero said. She put the bone back in place with her bare hands. With a blood curdling Crack. The other kids in the gym grimaced at the sound of the crack. Heero stood up. "OK now that that's all cleared up. Let's go home.'' She said. "I totally agree.'' Lee said.  
  
When they got back to Hiro's mansion...  
  
Hiro and Heero came back down the stairs. Hiro already got ride of of her disguise. "Man school totally sucks. Now I remember why I loved being stuck in that old military base.'' Hiro said. "I know. I can't take it. I can handle going against 1,000 mobile suits and dolls while running low on fuel and ammo. Or about to self detonate. But this. My god, Book reports, Homework, Projects. I swear this should be child labor.'' Heero said, collapsing on the sofa. "We had to do it.'' Quatre, Wufei and Duo replied. Trowa didn't because he was stuck in a military base too. "We always had that stuff. It's not that hard.'' Duo said. "Yeah right.'' Heero said. "Yeah but the fun part was getting in the fight, huh Heero.'' Hiro said. "You got in a fight on the first day of school!?!" Quatre, Trowa, Duo, and Wufei said. "Yeah it was sweet. Hiro beat the crap out of the guy. She broke her leg, then put it back in place with her bare hands.'' Heero said. Duo remembered when Heero did it long ago. He shuddered. "God, do all the people from L1 put their own bones back in place. Or just people named Hiro and Heero Yuy?" Duo asked. "People named Hiro and Heero Yuy.'' Hiro and Heero replied. They settled down for about 5 minutes before Duo broke the peace. "Hey! How about we play a game. Like Poker.'' Duo said. "Ok. Sure. Why not? I guess. I don't see why not.'' Were all the replies he got. They started to play poker.  
  
1 hour into the game.....  
  
"Man Hiro and Heero are the only ones who have money to bet with. And they play mean. Hiro will bet higher. Then win. Then Heero bets even higher and he'll win. What's up with that.'' Duo said. They all gave up except for Hiro and Heero. They stopped at a draw. They each won $ 500.00 due to Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo. "Ok. Now make dinner. Please.'' Duo pleaded. Once more he bothered Hiro for food. And once more Heero gave him the deathglare. "Duo, it's not that hard to cook.'' Hiro asked. "For him it is. One time, the last time, we let him cook. He was trying to make spaggetti. He burned half of the kitchen and Quatre had to get new everything.'' Wufei said. Thinking about Duo making her buy a whole new kitchen in her California mansion made her shudder. "Ok I'll cook. For 6 so that's not hard.'' Hiro said. "Actually, Millardo, Noin, Relena, Hilde, and Sally are coming over too." Quatre said. "Why?" Hiro asked. "Because the enemy found out where they live, and they wanted to know if they could stay here for awhile. They even threatened Relena.'' Quatre said. "Well I guess they can. There is 160 rooms in this mansion.'' Hiro said. "But threatening Relena is a bad thing?'' Hiro thought. "Oh well.'' Hiro thought once more. "So that's cooking for 11 then. OK'' Hiro replied. '' I'll get started.''   
  
DING DONG. Hiro'o doorbell rang. Duo opened the door. Already knowing who it was. "Hi you guys.'' Duo said. The guests were there. ''Come in.'' Hiro said, from the kitchen, busy with cooking. "Thanks.'' Millardo said. They stepped in. They got settled in. It wasn't hard. There was 10 sofas in the living room. It was a huge living room mind you. "Where's Heero?" Sally asked. "He is in the kitchen with Hiro. It got a little hard in there with Duo eating everything everytime the got somethin out of the oven.'' Trowa said. Hiro and Heero walked in. Taking a break from the kitchen. The last food item was in the oven. Everything else was ready. "Hi you guys.'' Relena said. "Thanks for letting us stay here.'' Millardo said. "We don't mean to be so rude.'' He continued. "It's OK. There's plenty of room in here.'' Hiro said. "Dinner is almost ready. Duo don't even think about going in that kitchen. Omea o korosu if you think it.'' Heero said, staring straight at Duo. They soon ate dinner which was pretty much a huge feast.  
  
After Dinner.   
  
"Hey you know what we need to get this place really in the mood?" Duo said. "What now, huh?" Hiro asked sarcastically. "We need cool movies." "Like what. Because I totally agree. I'll go get them myself.'' Hiro said. " I'll go with you.'' Heero said. "Well how about, Scary Movie, Me, Myself, & Irene, and Road Trip?" Duo said. "Well I guess so. But hey, why not. I mean it's not like any of us hasn't seen a rated R movie before right.'' Hiro said. Quatre was about to say he hasn't but, he didn't want ot look silly. "Even I have seen a rated R movie. They're not that bad.'' He said "OK then let's go.'' Hiro and Heero got their motorcycles and took off.  
  
Somewhere in CA. traffic...  
  
"Man, now what do we do?" Heero asked. He was already not liking this California traffic. "Just follow me. When I wasn't on a mission for Operation Meteor. I hung out here all the time. I figured out how the traffic works.'' Hiro said. Heero did so. Hiro went this way then that a way. Zig zagging through the almost parked cars. Making their way to Blockbuster. They got their movies then got back on their bikes, preparing for the wild ride home..  
  
Meanwhile back in Hiro's mansion..  
  
The others were watching "Boston Public" when a new flash came on. "We have just heard that 2 people have robbed the bank. Belived to been riding 2 custom Ninja motorcycles. We take you live." The news reporter said. After a few minutes it went back to the programming. ''Wow! That's right next to Blockbuster. Those bikes look like Hiro's and Heero's bikes huh." Duo said. Everybody spit out what they were drinking. They knew that Hiro and Heero didn't do it. But they have the same bikes, they were gonna get blamed for it. "Uh oh. The police will probably think they robbed the bank. That isn't good.'' Millardo said. The news came back on. "We have found who has stolen the money. Police say that the 2 people leaving Blockbuster are the culprits. They said four people all can't have custom ninja bikes. They have .." The reporter kept going. Wufei saw the bikes' drivers for a second, before yelling " THEY THINK HIRO AND HEERO ARE THE CULPRITS! I hope Hiro knows California well, because if she doesn't well, her and Heero will be in trouble."   
  
Back at Blockbuster.  
  
" You are under arrest please put your hands up." The policeman said to Hiro and Heero. ''We didn't do anything.'' Heero shouted. Heero was about to take out his gun. "No Heero, you'll get us in trouble for holding an armed weapon at an officer. They must have us mixed up with another person.'' Hiro said. "We'll give 'em a chase to no end. And then we'll disappear like we were never there.'' Hiro said, with a smirk. "You don't need to show me how to do that.'' Heero said. "I can do that fine.''  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Duo: This is cool. They are gonna be on America's Most Wanted.  
Hiro and Heero: Shut up Duo. Omea o korosu.  
Quatre, Trowa and Wufei: Hahahaha. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
  
The Phoenix  
  
Duo: ( Running with Wufei's sword.) Hahaha I have the power!  
Everyone: (Sweatdrops.  
Hiro: Give me that. You baka. ( Takes Wufei's sword from Duo)  
Duo: Hey why'd you do that?  
Hiro: Because I'm trying to watch Boston Public and you're distracting.  
Duo:9Runs up to puch Hiro. Hiro holds out her fist. Duo runs right into it knocking himself out cold.)....................  
Hiro: That's better.  
Mission01: I sort of made Heero really ooc. But it's my fic so it doesn't matter  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Last time. Hiro and Heero were accidently mistaken for the bank robbers. And now they are going to try to make it through the craziness of California.  
  
Back at Hiro" Mansion...  
  
"The two culprits have seem to be making a plan." The reporter said. (I'm going to call him NR for News reporter. K) "Hiro, Heero, don't do anything stupid now.'' Duo said with a sweatdrop.   
  
Back at Blockbuster....  
  
"OK. We surrender. Oops I dropped something.'' Heero faked. Bending down to pick up his fake something. He took out the mini bomb he kept in the back of his shoes. He stood up. "What is it. Let me see it.'' The officer said. "OK. You wanted it, you got it.'' Heero said throwing the explosive to the ground blowing up. They got on their bikes and made chase.  
  
Mansion. "Heero, Hiro. You idiots. Trying to blow up an officer is stupid!" Duo yelled. The helicopter had a perfect veiw. So what ever Hiro and Heero did. TRhe others saw it. "These two really are prepared for anything. The boy seemed to throw an explosive out of his shoe.'' NR said. ( A/N Remember, whatever Hiro and Heero do, their actions, will be seen by Duo and the others.)  
  
Back at chase...  
  
Hiro and Heero could hear the helicopter above them. "Hiro is thee any alleys here?" Heero asked. " Do you try to self destruct yourself when fighting?" Hiro replied. "Ok where's the nearest one?" "Oner on 36th street.'' Hiro replied. They took off with police cars right behind them. "Heero, you want to know a good side of CA. traffic?" Hiro shouted to her partner. "Yeah. What?" Heero replied. "This." Hiro said turning Heero followed. They squeezed in between all the cars. But police cars couldn't follow. "Yeah, I guess that is good.'' Heero replied. They were about half a mile in front of the policwe cars when the police took chase again.  
  
Back at mansion...  
  
"Whoa! Hiro knows that traffic pretty well, don't she?" Duo said, all intregued by the race.  
  
Back at chase.  
  
''Ok, Heero I think they have had enough.'' Hiro said. ''Not yet.'' Heero said. "I've always wondered how Duo fells when he does this. And I'm about to find out.'' Heero saaid. He stood up on his bike and mooned the cops. He pulled up his pants and went on his way. "hahahaha." Hiro laughed."Now they're ready.'' Heero said. Hiro reached in her jean pocket and pulled out a mini bomb like Heero's. She threw it behind them. Into an open manhole. The police were half a mile behind. "I'd speed up.'' Hiro said. "Duh.'' Heero mocked. They sped up. After a couple of seconds the explosive went. Blowing poop and other stuff you find in sewers all over the police cars and passerby. Then Heero used a smoke bomb. It went off. And the police followed but lost them in the smoke. "See ya. And don't ever mix us up!" Heero and Hiro shouted.  
  
Back at the mansion.   
  
"Man, that was a great show." Wufei said. ''I can't believe Heero mooned the cops.'' Duo said laughingThe jhelicopter lost them in the smoke too. They heard the back door open. They knew it was Hiro and Heero. "Man, that was sick, Hiro. You got crap all over everyone. Except us.'' Heero said. "Of course except us. What? You wanted to go home smelling like crap? I don't think so, Mr. Moon the cops.'' Hiro said. They talked about it like it was a planned the whole time. Like it was nothing. "Hey Hiro Heero! Don't you know what you just did?" Duo asked strenly. "Yeah. We gave the police a chase they;'ll never forget.'' They replied. "Oh that's unfair. I can't go out and check babes. But you can go and play games with the law.'' Duo said. "Duo, I said you couldn't check them with your Gundam on you. I never said you couldn't while me and Heero were at the high school.'' Hiro said. Leaning on Heero's shoulder. Duo backed off knowing she was right. He blushed at his mistake. "Well, I hope everyone at your high school werwen't watching.'' Duo said. "Duo, they can't tell it was us. I didn't put my disguise on.'' Hiro said. Sitting down. "Yeahg, but Heero's hair is still bleached on the ends. They could've told.'' Duo said, worrying. "Oh well huh. We just did what you said. Have some fun.'' Heero said proudly. "Heero you talk as if you're proud at what you just did.'' Millardo said, puzzled. Wufei snuck off to get a camera. He came back. "We are.'' Hiro and Heero replied, laughing happily, thinking about the looks on the people's faces after Hiro's bomb got crap all over them. Wufei took a picture. The bad thing was Heero hated it when people took pictues and he didn't know about it and he was in it. "Bye, Wufei.'' Duo said as Heero took chase. "Well are we going to watch the movie. Heero and I didn't just do that for our health you know.'' Hiro said.   
Heero sat on the couch next to her. She started to fall asleep. They were watching me myself and Irene. Heero noticed that she was tired. So was he. Incredibly tired. He picked her up in his arms. He told the others they were going to bed. Heero was so tired he forgot which room Hiro slept in. He gave up and diecided to let her sleep with him. They both fell asleep immediatly after Heero got in bed. All until morning.  
  
Duo went up to wake Hiro, but found she wasnb't in her room. He went to Heero's and found her. He immediatly got his mind in the gutter. "Ewww!" Duo screamed at the top of his lungs. "AHHHHHH!!!!!" Heero and Hiro screamed, waking up to find Duo with his mouth hanging open. "What Duo!?" Hiro asked. Looking around she noticed shge wasn't in her room, but Heero's. And found why Duo's mind was in the gutter. "Duo, stupid. Nothing went on.'' Heero said. " You mean you didn't?" Duo asked starting to get reassured. "No we didn't Duo." Hiro and Heero said. "I gorgot where Hiro's room was, and I was too tired to lokk. So I let her sleep in here." Heero said. "Oh sorry. I came to say. you guys are gonna be late for the plan of yours before you get to school. You have to be at school before 8. Right now it's 6:30. Better get going.'' Duo said. "Yeah he is right. Man no breakfast.'' Heero said. Hiro once again put on her disguise. "Man I'm never going to get used to this.'' Hiro said. They got their backpacks and left.  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
What is Hiro's and Heero's plan before getting to school. Remember. They are only ther to find out about the enemy. Anyways. Review. 


	15. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam WIng. Blah blah blah you know the rest.  
  
The Phoenix  
  
Wufei: Heero I didn't know you mooned the cops.  
Duo: I never knew he had it in him.  
Heero: Shut up.  
Hiro: You must admit though, you have a cute butt to show off  
Relena: Totally. I totally agree  
Heero: (Blushing) ................................  
,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.  
  
Last time Heero and Hiro gave chase. They did it all. Crazy California style! Heero mooned the cops. Then they talked about some plan they had. Lets find out what it is...  
  
Hiro and Heero are riding different motorcycles. "Ok. We know one of t5he teachers is an OZ spy. " Heero said. "Right." Hiro confirmed. "We know that we have to break through files to find out who.'' Hiro said. "Right'' Heero confirmed. "We will do it.'' Heero said. "Right.'' They both confirmed.   
  
On the school grounds......  
  
'Ok. It looks like they don't have a security system.'' Heero said. "They have one, just not a good one.'' Hiro said. "All the same to me.'' Heero replied. They kept on sneaking through the air duct. They reached tjhe computer room. "Good let's get to work, Hiro.'' Heero said. They started typing away. From the look on their faces, it looked like their minds were sucked away in and Endless computer world. all you heard was click, clickm ,click. "I found somethings on OZ, Heero.'' Hiro called over. "I found her.'' Hiro said. "Her? I found Him.'' Heero said. "There must be two.' Hiro called over. "Yeah. One is named Mr. Okaniai Jones.'' Heero said. "The female is named Ms. Totoski.'' Hiro said. "Well, we have Mr. Okaniai for English. '' Heero said. ''We have Ms. Totoski Math.'' Hiro said. "There is an assembly today,. In the auditorium. All the classes will be there.'' Heero said. 'When is it?" Hiro asked. "During P.E." Heero said. "Tender.'' Hiro replied. Heero I'm printing up these papers.'' ''OK. Hiro I have some explosives and smoke bombs on me for P.E. It is time we got out of here. And time we got ready for class.'' "Man, school really sucks, ne?" "Yeah, especailly when your teachers work for the enemy.  
  
(Remember code names..)  
  
In Heero and Lee's first period class.....  
  
"Hey look it's Lee and heero.'' Taisha replied. She had a crush on both of them. "Too bad I'm not what she thinks I am.'' Heero thought to herself. "We saw both of you last night on T.v.'' Sean said. "Well why do you say it was us?" Lee asked wondering. "Because we saw you with this hot chick last night. Then when we saw you and someone else riding motorcycles from the cops, we figure it was you and Heero.'' Sean contiued. "Lee almost flared up, hearing them check out his Hiro. "Class Get to your seats.'' The teacher said. "We have more new students. Please welcome Duo Maxwell, Chang Wufei, Relena Dorilian, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner." "Ahh!" Lee and Heero screamed in unsion. A scream of suprise, not fear. Everyone looked at them. Heero got up and went to them. "What are you douing here?" "We wanted to come." Duo said. Lee got up. The class was all into their converstation. "Why are you here? You are going to blow our cover." Lee stated. "We wanted to see Hiro fight again." "I'm not going to fight every day, Duo.'' ''Well, youi can try.'' "Omea o korosu!'' "Do you guys know each other?" The teacher asked. "On to plan 4.'' Lee said. "Right.'' Heero got up. And stated. "Teacher, I don't feel so welll,'' She pretended to faint. Lee caught. "I'll be back." He shouted running with her in his arms. They made3 it to the hallway. "OK. Since Duo and the others blew our cover, let's go in how we normally look. '' Lee said. (a/n after ythis part I'll call Heero Heero and Hiro Hiro.) "Ok, I'll change your hair color back to normal.'' Hiro said. "But we'll just do Opertion: Suprise." Heero said while hiro changed his nice brown hair back to normal. The bell rang. ''Ok time for P.e.'' Duo came walking up with the others. "Duo you need to get out of here. We are going to do a dangerous mission. If you get out, I let you ride the motorcycle and check outas many chicks as you want.'' Hiro said. "OK. Come on you guys. We gon in at the next school mission.'' Hiro and Heero shuddered. They knew their other mission was by another school in california.  
  
'' Okay class, yesterday we had a fight. Today you must stay out here on the gym floor while we have the assembly.'' The teacher said. "Hey I thought we were having it in the auditorium?" Duo said "No. Mr. Okaniai and Ms. Totoski found out about something. They want to talk about it.'' the teacher said. "Uh oh.'' Heero and Hiro looked at each other. Then all the classes came in. The Pe students stayed sitting on the gym floor. Mr. Okaniai and Ms. Totoski came walking up. "Welcome students. We are actually here to tell you something we shouldn't.'' Ms. Totski said. "We work for the former Oz. We work to get revenge on two pilots. The pilots of Wing Zero and Wing Zero Two." Mr. Okaniai said. "Oh no." Duo said. "They want Hiro and Heero." Relena said. ''Isn't the pilot of WIng Zero some guy named Heero Yuy?" Max asked. ''That's right Max, isn't it Heero Yuy?" She said pointing to Heero. "I guess it is." Heero shouted, standing up. "And Hiro Yuy in a disguise somewhere around the base of the school.'' Mr. Okaniai said. The kids all gasped, suprised that a gundam pilot was in their school. "Closer then you think.'' Hiro shouted. Telepathicly getting rid of her diguise. "A girl?!? The pilot of Wing Zero Two is a girl?" Ms. Totoski said. Max had his mouth hanging open. "Prepare to die, Yuys.'' Totoski said. They fired the gun. Smoke flew everywhere. All the kids screamed. They opened their eyes to see the dead bodies. Even Duo and the others knew Hiro and Heero couldn't escape that shot. It was point blank. "You missed.'' Hiro said coming down, kicking Okaniai in the face. "What the ...." The kids yelled. " You cou,ldn't of lived. You didn't move.'' Mr. Okaniai said. "Live them alone, they are better.'' Max said. "I thought you were weak, but I was wrong.'' Max said to Hiro. "I forgive you but I have to do my mission. Heero, I think it's time for Operation: Suprise.'' Hiro called over. "Right.'' Heero said. He pushed a button. BOOM! A huge explosion rang out. "Ahhh!" The kids screamed. Now in the huge gym were the Gundams 00 and 01. Wing Zero and Phoenix. "It's Wing Zero and Zero Two!" Mr. Okaniai and Ms. Totoski said. Hiro and Heero got in their Gundams. "We could easily get rid of them, but there'd be too many casulities.'' hiro said. She transformed her Gundam to bird mode. "Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Relena Wufei. Get on Phoemnix's back NOW!" Heero shouted. They came down the bleachers. got on Phoenix's back. Wing Zero's wings did one mega flap, before turning on the thrusters and dissapearing. Phoeinx did the loud ear piecing cry, then flapped it's fiery wings and disappearing as well. Whil flying in the air Duo screamed out. "This is the only way to fly.'  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
